


Tales of Two Nerds-McHanzo Week 2017

by satanicbooknerd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McHanzo Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanicbooknerd/pseuds/satanicbooknerd
Summary: My contribution to McHanzo week 2017.





	Tales of Two Nerds-McHanzo Week 2017

**Author's Note:**

> I started a little late but hopefully I'll catch up quick, hope you all enjoy.

A long time ago, before Overwatch and Deadlock, Jesse McCree hated night time and loved the mornings. Nights had held all the things that sent him crawling under the covers to weep, while mornings on the other hand offered him solace and refuge from his troubled life. 

Now that he was an adult though the universe decided to play some sick joke on him and reverse things. McCree actually looked forward to nights now, or rather he looked forward to what came at night. It was under the cover of darkness is when Hanzo would come to his room or he would go to his and enjoy each other’s company. The angry and stoic guise would melt away under the soft glow of the moonlight and a gentler side would come and embrace him. During these stolen moments with each other they would meticulously explore each other’s bodies and memorize every spot that made their breaths hitch, take note of the touches that made them weak, and capture every sound that spilled from the others lips. 

Night was precious, because Hanzo was there beside him, whispering sweet “I love you’s” and holding him like he might actually mean it. Jesse often caught himself praying to every god that would pretend to listen that the night could last forever…but they never did.

When morning came Hanzo would be gone and Jesse would go to find him, only to find the soft and gentle man that held him the night before was once again chased away by the harsh rays of morning light.


End file.
